


Rose’s Shawl

by ashleybenlove



Category: Sleeping Beauty (1959)
Genre: Bondage, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Hand Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 13:13:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14749532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: “Phillip, darling, I, erm, was wondering if it would be okay to tie you up?”





	Rose’s Shawl

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in August 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Aurora/Phillip - dungeon. Phillip always told her the story of how he broke free from the dungeons...they visit the ruins and she fesses up about her fantasy...or something. Light bondage."

Phillip liked to tell the story about Maleficent’s defeat. It was an exciting tale that involved a dragon, faeries, a damsel in distress, and saving the Kingdom. And Aurora liked to hear about it. After all, she was a part of this story, even if she had been asleep for most of it. Plus, apparently Phillip had been tied up for a period of time.

Hmm… it was an interesting thought to her. Him squirming while tied up. And her performing her wifely duty on him. But in the two years that they had been married, she had not acted on her thoughts.

But one day, during that second year of marriage, she asked him to take her to the ruins of Maleficent’s castle, noting that actually, she had never been there. And Phillip had agreed. They walked the ruins, and it was not until they had reached the dungeons, and he had said, “And this was where that woman had me imprisoned,” that she had decided to tell him and disclose why she had brought a shawl.

“Phillip, darling, I, erm, was wondering if it would be okay to tie you up?” Aurora asked.

“Beg pardon, Aurora?” he replied.

“Hearing about you being tied up at the cottage I lived and here in this room… I have, _thoughts_ about tying you up and doing… certain conjugal acts to you,” Aurora confessed.

It took a moment before he responded, and when he did, he nodded. “Okay,” Phillip said. “You may tie my hands together.”

“Oh, really, darling?” Aurora replied, glad that he had accepted it without judgment. 

“It’s all right. I trust that you will let me go.”

Aurora put her shawl to good use by tying Phillip’s hands together with it, and after she had him raise his arms over his head, she tied the shawl to a bar of the dungeon, so he was standing up, with his arms tied above his head. 

And he squirmed just enough that she was enticed by him.

She pulled his pants down, and immediately took her husband’s cock in her hands and moved her hand up and down, repeatedly. He squirmed and she loved it. He couldn’t leave his spot, and she got to have her husband tied up, pleasuring him. Plus, the squirming he did was actually helping the purpose out, because he moved as she moved, rubbing his cock, providing more stimulation for him.

He groaned.

“Rose,” he murmured, using her nickname/adopted name. Aurora may have been her birth name; used most of the time now, but she could never completely shake the name she had used for more than a decade and a half. And he used it only when they were together this way.

He attempted to thrust but could only move so much. Not that he needed to thrust, seeing as Aurora’s actions were doing a great job as she could gather from his moans. 

A few more minutes of her jacking off her husband, easily helped along by his squirming in his shawl bonds, until finally he spilled his seed on the floor of the dungeon.


End file.
